metazoafandomcom-20200223-history
Bebé Renaé
“Attitude is a choice. Happiness is a choice. Optimism is a choice. Kindness is a choice. Giving is a choice. Respect is a choice. Whatever choice you make makes you. Choose wisely.” - Bebe quoting Roy T. Bennett, The Light in the Heart Beatrice-Karina "Bebe" Akasha Renae Khan-Holquín ('''formerly Alexander)''' Is the second child and only daughter between Dominique Khan and her ex-husband Wade Alexander, and the adopted daughter to Daniel Holquín. She is the younger half-sister to Zayn and Savannah, and the younger twin sister to Babur and the older sister to Hunter, and the older half-sister to Deirdre, Cruz, and Xuan. Bebe is the mother to Matéo, and triplets sons Sasha, Zion, and Sebastian, and has two daughter's named Rukmini and Sarang with longtime partner and eventual husband Julian Kameron Teague. Background Early Life Bebe was born as Beatrice-Karina Akasha Renae Alexander on January 28, 1991 in Providence St. Vincent Hospital, Portland, Multnomah County, Oregon. Between the union of Dominique Khan and Wade Alexander, and is thirty-five younger then her twin brother born as Wade Jr., was prefers to be called Babur. Her father was abusive towards her mother both emotional, socially, and physically which caused her mother to become addictive to drugs early in her childhood. Her father divorced her mother when she was around six months old but that didn't stop him from continuously interfere with there life and made then all miserable. Including raping her older sister Savy and physically hitting her other brother Reed whom fought back and would always fought back. Childhood Her earlier memory is also some of the most painful in her life. When she was five year old she was on a weekend with her father as per the agreement of her parents' parenting plan for there children. But on this day it was in the morning and the she and her younger brother Hunter were watching cartoons, her twin was visiting his friends downstairs. But she knowtest her sister Savy wasn't there and began hearing noises in her father bedroom, she left her brother in the living room and when to the bedroom were she watch her father molesting her sister. Later that night due to her father living in a one-bedroom apartment she was forced to sleep in that bed were she vomited and while her father was cleaning it up he was yelling at her Teenage Years Adulthood Appearance Bebe is a very attractive young women with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. In dept description she has almond shaped eyes with long eyelashes, with full pink lips, and a large head but it's in the shape of heart with baby cheeks. She is the only child of her mother that inherited her body as Bebe has large breast at an 36H, a narrow waist and a large pulp ass and thick thighs. Due to her younger childhood age and eating unhealthy she has a lot of stretch marks on her stomach, hips, and pubis mound. Bebe has two piercing in her left ear and four in her right ear, and her naval pierced. She before having her son Matéo had her nipples pierced by took them out before so she could breast feed properly. She also has a c-section scar on her lower stomach from giving birth also to Matéo as it was a very hard delivery. Bebe is of French, Native American "Cherokee", Hawaiian, Saraiki, Caucasian, and African American descent. Tattoos # Bebe got a text tattoo covering the inside of her left forearm which says “Good Riddance To Bad Rubbish.” It was done by tattoo artist Jadalyn Norm, who specializes in stylized text tattoos in hand-drawn script. # Bebe and her fiancé Julian Lameron Teague got matching tattoos on their forearms of a bottle of Cholula Hot Sauce. # Bebe has 3 finger tattoos on her right hand in different color and fonts. “Hope” in blue cursive on her middle figer, “Love” in red cursive on her ring finger, and “promise” in a black typewriter font on her pinkie. # Bebe has a beautiful rose surrounded by one hundred dollar bills design on the back of her right hand. # Bebe has a dark black crow with accents of purple and blue that spans the inside of her right arm. There is a quote in a banner: It says ‘Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt,’ which is from one of my favorite books of all time, Slaughterhouse-Five by Kurt Vonnegut. # Bebe has a pair of bat wings tattooed around the back of her neck with a fleur de lis at the center. # Bebe has a tattoo on her back that says “L’art est la Solution au Chaos,” which is French for “Art is the Solution to Chaos.” # Bebe got a tattoo of a peony, chrysanthemum, and cherry blossoms on her inner thigh. This full-color traditional tattoo is a different style than most of her ink, so she went to a different artist: Tokyo-based tattooer Akira who specializes in traditional Japanese style tattoos. She traded tattoos with the artist, giving him a small tattoo on the back of his wrist. Personality Works Filmography Movies TV Series Bibliography Novels Series Relationships Love Interests Family Friends Enemies Trivia * She owns a sphinx cat named Osiris Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Khan Family Category:Holquín Family Category:Alexander Family